Las Escondidas
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Ser Hokage y padre a la vez no es un trabajo sencillo, y mucho menos cuando tus dos pequeñas hijas de 8 años quieren jugar contigo/-¿Chicos han visto a mis niñas? - ¿Dónde las perdiste? – Estábamos jugando a las escondidas-.


**Hola a todos!**

**Pues... DIOS! Hace milenios que no subo alguna historia! ni siquiera las continuaciones de mis fics! de verdad estoy tan avergonzada por eso, pero han sido tiempos difíciles, y aunque no lo crean esta historia se me ocurrio hace unas horas, y eso que ando algo depre u.u **

**Pero bueno, les dejo esta historia que escribirla me subio el animo! Disfrutenla!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los que yo agregue a la historia.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Escondite"<strong>

En la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuga se respira paz y armonía… bueno, solo cuando está vacía…

-¡Oto-san! –Naruto suspiro cansado al escuchar el grito en par de sus pequeñas hijas, seguido del sonido de sus pequeños pies bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Kushina y Kaede Uzumaki, a sus 8 años eran las niñas más hiperactivas de Konoha, no había forma de detenerlas, ni mucho menos separarlas, ambas eran _únicas._

-Hola niñas –dijo Naruto justo al tiempo que se ponía de cuncliyas y ellas se lanzaban a sus brazos-. ¿Cómo se las pasaron hoy? –preguntó cuando ellas se separaron, respondiendo con un _"bien" _al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oto-san queremos pedirte algo! –como siempre Kushina era la primera en hablar, acelerada y entusiasta, reluciendo su cabello rubio suelto hasta las caderas y unos ojos azules claros.

-¿Qué cosa? –por fuera Naruto estaba muy tranquilo, por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Sus dos pequeñas hijas, cuando se lo proponían, podían tener las ideas más locas y exageradas de todas.

-Queremos jugar a las escondidas –dijo Kaede con una sonrisa tranquila, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, sus ojos blancos como las perlas y sus mejillas con las mismas marcas que Naruto, le daban un aspecto alegre.

Naruto sonrió para sus adentros. Las escondidas, un juego muy tranquilo, en el que de seguro sus niñas subirían al ático y se esconderían detrás de algunas cajas, o en todo caso correrían al jardín a esconderse bajo los arbustos o en las ramas de los árboles.

-Acepto 'ttebayo –dijo confiado, sin notar la mirada de perversión de sus _dulces angelitos._

-Entonces… ¡búscanos en la aldea! –gritaron a la par en que saltaban sobre el tirándolo al suelo y ellas salían por la ventana a toda velocidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien oto-san? –la voz de su madura hija lo hizo levantarse-. No debió aceptar jugar.

-Naoko cuida a Minato, si tu mamá llega saben dónde estoy –y salió corriendo por la puerta.

La adolescente de 15 años, idéntica en aspecto a su madre, suspiro mientras cargaba a su hermanito rubio de tan solo 3 años de edad. Sin duda esperaba que él no fuera igual de hiperactivo que su padre y hermanas.

0

En la entrada de Konoha se veía llegar a un grupo de genin's junto a su sensei. Uno de los chicos, peliazul de ojos iguales, acelero un poco el paso, junto a su sensei al divisar una figura conocida para los 4.

-¡Oto-san! ¿No debería estar en la oficina? –Naruto miro a su hijo Kai acercarse junto a su sensei Konohamaru y compañeros de equipo.

-Déjeme adivinar ¿Acepto jugar con Kushina y Kaede? –dijo la única mujer del equipo y sobrina, Hideko Hyuga, mientras los dedos de su mano derecha jugaban con un mechos de sus coletas iguales a las de su madre, solo que largas, y con la otra mano jugaba con una kunai, sin duda la viva imagen de sus padres Neji y Tenten.

-Típico de él –dijo el tercer miembro del equipo, con la pose de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba como el hijo de Sasuke, Daisuke Uchiha.

-Esas niñas siempre se meten en problemas –se defendió Naruto ante los "insultos" de los hijos de los dos cubitos de hielo más grandes de la aldea.

-¡Como usted de joven jefe! –un aura deprimente invadió al Hokage gracias a la no ayuda del sensei del equipo.

-Oto-san… mejor valla a buscar a mis hermanas antes de que se metan en más problemas… -trato de animarlo Kai, logrando que su padre se repusiera solo un poco.

-Está bien, quiero el informe mañana temprano en mi oficina, y quiero que lo hagan ustedes dos –apunto hacia la castaña y ojiverde, quienes de inmediato se culparon por abrir la boca.

Sin más, Naruto emprendió la carrera. La aldea era grande y de seguro le llevaría buen rato encontrar a sus niñas.

0

El centro de la villa se veía concurrido como siempre, en especial el puesto de ramen Ichiraku, claro, ese puesto siempre estaba lleno, no por nada eran los mejores ramen del país del fuego.

-¡Hokage-sama! Que gusto verlo –saludo el ahora más viejo Ichiraku agitando el cucharon, mientras algunos clientes inclinaban un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Naruto devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, y rápido se dirigió hacia unas caras conocidas.

-¿Chicos han visto a mis niñas? –Chouji, junto a su hijo Satoshi de 12 años, miraron al rubio pensativos.

Lee y el pequeño Yuta, de 10 años, junto a Shino y su hijo Soun, también de 10 años, negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde las perdiste? –pregunto Chouji acabándose el plato de ramen.

-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas.

-¿No habrán ido a esconderse con Ino-sama? –pregunto la pequeña Akira Inuzuka de 10, con su pequeño perrito Subayai en su regazo.

-Tal vez tengas razón Aki-chan –dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-A la otra recuerda no aceptar jugar con ellas –dijo Kiba burlón al ver como el rubio salía del local y lo maldecía por lo bajo.

0

-¡Buenas tardes…! ¡Hokage-sama! –la alegre y chillona voz de Hitomi, igual a la de Ino a los 12 años, llamo la atención de Naruto.

-Hitomi-chan –saludó-. ¿No has visto a mis hijas?

-Naoko-sempai debe estar en su casa… -el joven Tetsuya Nara fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Me refiero a Kushina y Kaede.

-No las hemos visto –dijo Hitomi-. Pero conociéndolas, debieron ir a buscar a mi onii-san y los demás chicos.

Y eso basto para que el marcador de celos paternos encendiera al igual que las ganas de torturar.

-Gracias chicos, salúdenme a sus padres –dijo tratando de sonar calmado, pero si encontraba a alguna de sus pequeñas princesas junto a los compañeros de equipo de su hija Naoko, no dudaría de darles misiones vergonzosas y torturadoras.

0

La risa de dos chicas adolescentes animaban el ambiente en el parque, además de hacerlo más acogedor y amigable, o así sería si las risas fueran inocentes y no de completa burla.

-¡Sei Yamanaka date por muerto! –grito un chico lleno de tinta en la cabeza, a punto de matar al pelinegro.

-¡Kazuo cálmate! –ordeno su primo Sanosuke, deteniendo al azabache pelilargo de cometer un homicidio.

-¡Me las pagara el maldito Konoyaro* por tirarme la tinta encima! –Naruto, al ver la reacción del chico, seguía sorprendido de que fuera hijo de Itachi.

Shikako Nara y Sabaku no Aiko callaron sus risas al ver a su Hokage acercándose, mientras Obito Hatake bajaba del árbol al que se subió para no salir lastimado en esa pelea.

-¡Hokage-sama! –todos, incluidos Sanosuke, Kazuo y Sei que pararon la pelea un momento, hicieron una reverencia ante él.

Naruto hizo un ademan con la mano para que se enderezaran, y en cuanto los jóvenes lo hicieron mando una mirada asesina a los chicos, la cual ambas primas entendieron a la perfección como celos de padre.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Hokage-sama? –dijo Aiko tratando de hacer que Naruto tomara su atención en ellas, y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando…

-¡Le juro que el libro decía que a las mujeres les gusta un buen masaje bajo sus pechos cuando están tensionadas! ¡No fue mi culpa que Naoko-chan me pidiera que le diera uno! –las miradas de interrogación se dirigieron hacia Sei, quien estaba de rodillas ante un Naruto con cara entre sorprendido, confundido y furioso.

-Sei… -llamó Obito mirando a su amigo-. Sera mejor que corras.

Y como alma que se lleva el diablo, el Yamanaka dejo una nube de humo.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué necesita Hokage-sama? –dijo Sanosuke una vez se perdió de vista al hijo de Sai.

Naruto olvido todas las formas de tortura que el kyubi le decía para mirar al hijo mayor de Sasuke y Sakura, viva imagen del primer mencionado.

-¿No han visto a Kushina y Kaede? –preguntó, aunque no sabía si quería una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

-No las hemos visto –contestó Kazuo recuperando el semblante serio, pero todavía con algo de tinta en la cabeza y ropa.

-Entiendo…

-Sanosuke-kun, ¿tu madre no haría dangos hoy? –pregunto Shikako mirando al azabache, este asintió-. A las gemelas les encantan los dangos de Sakura-sama, de seguro están con ella y las demás.

Naruto asintió dándoles las gracias, no sin antes agregar: -Sanosuke, los quiero a ti y a Sei mañana en mi oficina junto con Naoko.

El Uchiha iba a replicar cuando Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Ahora que hice? –se lamento el ojinegro.

-Eso pasa cuando tu compañero de equipo es el novio de la hija del Hokage –rio Aiko divertida.

-Solo esperemos a ver cómo reacciona el Kazekage cuando sepa que su única hija viene a ver a su novio a Konoha – Sanosuke y Aiko se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Shikako, quien fue a tomar la mano de Kazuo quien también estaba divertido ante la reacción de su primo.

Obito suspiro, no lamentándose ser el único de sus amigos sin novia, si no porque sus amigos se metían en problemas por ellas. Sin duda permanecería un buen tiempo soltero.

0

El choque de dos chidoris se escuchaba en el campo de entrenamiento del Barrio Uchiha. Naruto caminaba tranquilamente a donde su amigo/rival entrenaba con su hermano mayor, mientras un grupo de jovenes los veía atentamente.

-Hokage-sama, que grata sorpresa –saludo cortésmente la matriarca del clan y esposa del Uchiha mayor, Hana Inuzuka, ahora Uchiha, mientras se acercaba al rubio.

Sasuke al verlo junto a su cuñada paró la batalla y se acerco a su rubio amigo seguido de su hermano.

-Dobe, a que debo tu visita.

-¿Esta Sakura-chan?

-Está en el hospital terminando su turno –notó la cara de frustración del ojiazul-. ¿Jugando con Kushina y Kaede?

Naruto asintió.

-¿Seguro no te están jugando una broma? –pregunto Itachi sabiendo que eso era lo más posible.

Naruto suspiro frustrado y cansado, estaba atardeciendo y todavía no encontraba a sus hijas.

-Hokage-sama, si quiere mi equipo y yo podemos ayudarlo a encontrarlas –propuso Ichiro, de 18 años, el hijo mayor de Itachi y Hana, quien era seguido de su equipo Rin Hatake y Asuma Yuhi.

-Seria de gran ayuda Ichiro, pero mis niñas se enojaran más si saben que recibí ayuda.

-¡Yo las vi! –Las miradas se dirigieron al interior de la casa, donde una pelirrosa de ojos negros, de 3 años de edad, salía rápidamente- Al ver que oka-san no estaba dijeron que la iban a buscar al hospital –la voz aniñada de la pequeña Ayaka le daba un aspecto de completa ternura.

-¿Te dijeron algo más?

-Sí, que no le dijera a nadie –contestó inocentemente.

0

-¡Auchs! –gritaron un par de castaños a la vez.

-¡Shiro/Mamoru cállense! –"madre e hija son iguales" pensaban ambos chicos.

-Mira que entrenar hasta el cansancio, ni sus padres lo hacían –Sakura parecía estar molesta, aunque tenía razón, ni Gaara y Neji entrenaban tan duro, o eso pensaba ella-. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la pelea?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al máximo, mientras disimuladamente dirigían su mirada a su compañera de equipo.

Sayuri Uchiha, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, a sus 11 años se graduó de genin junto a sus compañeros Shiro Hyuga y Sabaku no Mamoru. Los tres eran un muy buen equipo, siempre respaldándose en todo, solo había un problema, que al parecer la chica "ignoraba", _sus compañeros estaban enamorados de ella._

Naruto miraba la escena desde la puerta, al parecer ninguno había notado su presencia, eso significaba o de verdad se había vuelto un muy buen ninja en cuanto a ocultarse, o simplemente su ex compañera de equipo siempre había ignorado su presencia al igual su hija, que en ese momento estaba curando al hijo del Kazekage.

-Tío Naruto -…al menos no era invisible para su sobrino.

Sakura, que curaba a Shiro, volteo a ver al rubio con sorpresa.

-Sakura-chan, ¿has visto a mis niñas?

-No Naruto ¿volviste a aceptar el jugar con ellas? –devolvió la pregunta a lo que el rubio asintió y ella suspiraba.

-Creo que están en el bosque cerca del campo de entrenamiento –dijo Mamoru.

-Entendido, gracias Mamoru –agradeció Naruto dándose la vuelta.

-¡Hokage-sama! –El nombrado volteo a ver a Sayuri, quien tenía un semblante nervioso y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado- ¿Kai-kun ya volvió de su misión?

Naruto se sorprendió ante la pregunta, para después mirar a los dos chicos que tenían el instinto asesino listo, y después a Sakura que rio ante la pregunta de su hija.

-Sí, ya volvió… -respondió no muy convencido de decirle, tal vez porque no quería morir a manos de Sasuke, o porque tenía muchas esperanzas de su primogénito varón…

-¡Genial! –canturreo alegre-. Oka-san me voy, nos vemos en casa pasa cenar –y con la misma alegría salió del hospital.

_Definitivamente eran las dos cosas…_

0

El sonido de las kunai rebotar se escuchaba en el bosque. Dos pares de ojos rojos con tres aspas en ellos se miraban soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra, soltando gotas de sudor y jadeando.

Un chico de cabello castaño, ojos afilados y marcas rojas en la cara, que miraba la pelea junto a su cachorra, giro levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con el Hokage.

Misa Uchiha y Takeshi Hatake pararon la pelea para voltear a ver al líder de la aldea junto a su compañero de equipo, rápidamente se acercaron a ellos.

-Naruto-sama –saludaron los tres más un ladrido de Karui, la cachorra compañera de Hiroshi.

-Lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero quería saber si han visto a mis hijas.

Los tres genin's de 12 años negaron. Naruto suspiro resignado, ya estaba oscureciendo y probablemente sus hijas ya estuvieran en casa mientras Hinata les servía la cena, por lo que decidió mejor irse a descansar a su hogar.

-¿Ya fue a ver a Tenten-sama? –pregunto Takeshi.

_Y Naruto cayó en cuenta._

A sus hijas les encantaba visitar a Tenten, ya sea porque es y/o fue su maestra en la academia, o porque era muy divertido pasar el rato con ella, además de que las ayudaba entrenando con las armas y a tener la puntería casi perfecta como la de ella.

Agradeció a los 3 niños, dispuesto a marcharse e ir a casa de sus cuñados, si no fuera porque Misa lo detuvo.

-Hokage-sama… ¿Kai-kun ya volvió de su misión? –y deja vu fue lo que sintió Naruto al ver a la hija menor de Itachi en las mismas condiciones que Sayuri cuando le hizo la misma pregunta.

Miro a los compañeros de Misa: Hiroshi Inuzuka tenía una mirada de celos, pero estos eran los mismos celos que Neji le mandaba a él cuando salía o simplemente se acercaba a Hinata. Takeshi tenía los celos que Sasuke le mandaba a él cuando se pasaba de "cariñoso" con Sakura.

Llegando a casa definitivamente hablaría con Kai y le advertiría de las posibles intenciones homicidas de Itachi y Sasuke, sin contar a los Ichiro, Sanosuke, Kazuo y Daisuke. Trago duro, ya sentía pena de su propio hijo.

-Sí, ya está en casa -¿Quería que su hijo muriera joven? Tal parece que sí.

-¡Gracias! –y desapareció en un PUFF bajo la molesta mirada de su equipo.

_Pobre de Kai._

0

El sonido del timbre dejo de sonar al escuchar el "ya voy" de la señora de la casa. Tenten abrió la puerta cagando a un castañito de ojos del mismo color de tan solo 3 años.

-Naruto, que sorpresa verte –le sonrió la maestra de las armas-. Anda pasa, sabes que estás en tu casa.

-Gracias Tenten –dijo Naruto entrando y viendo al pequeño Kenji, que era el retrato de su madre en miniatura y versión masculina- ¿Neji no ha llegado de su misión?

-No, llegara a la madrugada tal vez –contestó-. Pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a mis hijas.

La mirada de la castaña se puso pensativa mientras bajaba a su hijo menor y este se iba corriendo al jardín.

-Pregúntale a Ryoga, el siempre está con ellas cuando se escapan.

Ambos salieron al patio donde es castaño de ojos blancos de tan solo 8 años de edad, entrenaba junto a su hermana mayor Hideko. Esta le lanzaba kunais y todo tipo de armas punzo cortante mientras el trataba de repelerlos ya sea esquivándolos o con un Kaiten.

-¿Todavía no las encuentra Naruto-sama? –preguntó Hideko al tiempo que paraba el entrenamiento y miraba a su tío quien negó con la cabeza deprimentemente.

-Es caso perdido, ya anocheció y lo más seguro es que ya estén en su casa –como siempre, Ryoga de realista.

-Creo que tiene razón –suspiro pesadamente-. Gracias de todos modos, y Hideko, quiero el informe temprano –sentencio y se despidió, dejando a la primogénita con un aura deprimente.

0

Y ahí estaba, frente a su casa ya de noche, cansado de recorrer toda la aldea buscando a sus dos pequeñas hijas que inocentemente le pidieron jugar a las escondidas y el inocentemente acepto, pensando que no harían ninguna travesura y estarían dentro de su tranquilo hogar al que todo el día extrañaba desde la oficina donde ejercía su trabajo como Hokage.

Con paso lento fue entrando a la casa, oliendo el esquicito aroma de la cena ya lista.

-Naruto-kun –llamo la angelical voz de Hinata saliendo de la cocina con un delantal. La peliazul se acerco a su esposo-. Te vez cansado, ¿Dónde anduviste todo el día?

-Buscando a las niñas –respondió más cansado de lo que parecía estar.

-Ah sí, Nao-chan me dijo que estaban jugando a las escondidas.

-Sí, y no las pude encontrar –la risa de Hinata extraño a Naruto-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Naruto-kun, ellas están aquí –él rubio Hokage no creía lo que le decía su esposa-. Mira… -tomo su mano llevándola al segundo piso, directo al cuarto de las gemelas las cuales dormían plácidamente compartiendo una litera-. Me encontré con Ino en la aldea, me dijo que Shikamaru encontró a las niñas dormidas en el sofá de tu oficina y junto a Temari las trajo para acá.

Naruto todavía no se creía lo que estaba viendo, ¿Recorrió toda la aldea para que al final sus hijas se hayan escondido en su oficina? Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acerco a ellas y le dio a cada una un beso en la frente, saliendo junto con Hinata al piso de abajo para cenar.

-¿Y los demás? –pregunto Naruto dándose cuenta de que le faltaban hijos.

-Mina-chan está dormido en su cuarto, Shikako y Aiko vinieron hace rato por Nao-chan porque temen por la seguridad de Sei –Naruto recordó lo que el Yamanaka pelinegro le dijo en el parque-. Y Kai-chan salió corriendo cuando sintió el chakra de Sayuri-chan y Misa-chan acercarse de dos direcciones diferentes.

_Lo mejor será ir preparando la tumba de Kai,_ pensó Naruto al recordar las preguntas de ambas chicas y de los celos de padre de ambos Uchihas mayores, sin mencionar los compañeros de equipo de ellas, pobre de él.

-Creo que ahora será él quien se esconda –Hinata rio ante el comentario de su esposo, y se acerco a él depositándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Solo busca otro lugar para esconderlo que Sasuke ya conoce el tuyo –dijo divertida sacándole unas gotas de sudor al recordar cuando Sasuke supo de su escondite "súper secreto"

Sin duda, el juego de las escondidas era más pesado de lo que parecía.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>*Konoyaro: Hijo de puta.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Les gusto? ¿Estoy perdiendo mi toque de escritora? Por favor no sean tan malos conmigo, ¿si?<em>**

**_Cualquier aclaración con las parejas y/o los personajes pregunten, yo con gusto contestare n.n_**

**_Tambien... pensaba hacer mini-fics de las parejas de Naruto que use en este fic, claro con los hijos ¿les interesa alguno? Ustedes diganme y con gusto lo hago ¡Hasta con romance!_**

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Sayonara!_**


End file.
